It's the Fear
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's been seven years since Shell lost her parents in a house fire and now living with her new adoptive family, she is still plagued by nightmares of a man who seems to haunt her very dreams and now her very life.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the Fear**

**Summary: **It's been seven years since Shell lost her parents in a house fire and now living with her new adoptive family, she is still plagued by nightmares of a man who seems to haunt her very dreams and now her very life.

**All my fanfictions of Pitch are him being all emotional and nice. Now this one is going to explore his dark side, including Shell's. Enjoy. **

_**Chapter 1**_

A scream tore through my throat as I bolted up in bed, beads of cold sweat rolling down my face and my hazel eyes wide with fear. I breathed heavily and grimaced when light poured into my dark bedroom as my door was opened.

"Shell, are you alright?!" my adoptive mother exclaimed with worry in her face as she came to my side and sat on the edge of my head, touching my face. "Oh my….you're so warm…" her warm brown eyes glanced at me. "Was it the same dream again…?"

I gave a single, slow nod. "The same….but this time I could actually feel the fire…."

She sighed softly and got a cloth from the bathroom, getting it wet with cold water and then wiped my face. "These dreams are starting to affect your physical state sweetie….it's a good thing your therapy session is in the morning."

"Yeah…." I nodded and sighed. "I think I'm alright now…."

She smiled and stroked my face. "Alright sweetie," she leaned forwards and kissed my forehead. "Your dad and I will be right down the hallway. Get some rest."

She left the room, shutting the door behind her. I lay back down on my comfy bed and closed my hazel eyes, immediately falling asleep.

I woke up around 6:30 with a dull ache in my back and I realized I slept on it wrong. I groaned and twisted my back, cracking it a few times. I walked into the bathroom and observed my reflection. My dyed red hair was long and covered most of my face, leaving my left eye bare. There were dark bags underneath my eyes from the lack of sleep and the two piercings in each ear glinted in the light of the room.

I murmured softly to myself and took a quick shower, getting dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a hoodie, along with shoes and my coat. It was freezing outside…now after Christmas and the year of 2013.

I'm 19 and still in my junior year….yes, my junior year. You'll find out later. I made sure I had everything for school and then walked downstairs to have a quick breakfast before therapy.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Lisa asks.

"Like shit." I replied tiredly. "Freaking dream kept me up most of the night…."

She pursed her lips. "Well, let's see what Miss Wilson has to say and then we'll figure out what to do next, okay?"

I nodded and Lisa (my adoptive mother) drove me to the therapist's office. She wasn't allowed inside and she patiently waited for me in the waiting room while I went inside Miss Wilson's office.

"Good morning Shell." She greeted me as I walked in and shrugged off my backpack and coat, placing them on the couch next to me. "How are you?"

"Tired…" I replied truthfully. "I had the dream again last night…..but…there was something different about it."

Wilson grabbed her notepad and a pen and nodded for me to continue. I sighed and began speaking. "It was the same dream…..of the house fire. But….I kept seeing a man…"

"A man?" she asked me and I nodded. "What did he look like?"

"I couldn't get a good look at him, but I know he wore all black and his skin seemed to be a grayish color…his hair was black also. He said nothing to me…just merely smiled." I explained.

"Hmmmm." Wilson tapped her pen against the pad of paper. "The man doesn't seem familiar to me. And I've had cases where women have had sex with guys in their dreams."

I flushed a little from that. "I'm not sexually frustrated if that's what yer implying…"

"I'm not Shell." She smiled softly and we continued on with the session. I didn't tell her anymore of the man in my dreams and decided to avoid that topic. She gave me the day and time for our next session and patted me on the shoulder as I left.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" Lisa asked me when I came out of the therapist's office.

I shrugged. "The same as last week. Talked about my dreams and how school was going, nothing different."

She squeezed my shoulder gently and then drove me to school, telling me to have a good day and then drove off when I got out of the car. I sighed softly and decided to head into the hell hole, ignoring the stares I got from a group of seniors, my worst enemies.

Rachel was the leader, along with her boyfriend Tom. Rachel was snotty, bitchy and the prom queen every single year. She was tall, with long tanned legs and big breasts, with long curly brown hair. She was everything that the typical Goth kid would hate about a prep. Wore the sluttiest clothes and always picked on the kids who weren't popular, especially me.

I tried to avoid Rachel's gaze, but she saw me and smiled that fake smile of hers. _Ya gotta be shitting me….._I thought as she walked over.

"Hello there freak. How are you and your family?" she asked, but then sneered. "Oh I forgot. You don't have a family."

That hit a nerve, but I didn't change my facial expression. Just merely stared at her. "Why don't you go pick on someone else for a change Rachel?" I scowled at her.

"Nah, I like picking on you." She laughed, along with her friends and I just glared at her. "Oh don't give me that look freak. It's your fault you nearly beat that kid to death."

I flinched. I don't know how the hell she and her friends knew about it, but somehow they found out and now they torture me every day for it. The only reason I lived with a couple that adopted me was because my real family was dead. They died in a house fire when I was 12 and I lost everything except my backpack that was full of my writings and drawings.

I was always tormented in school and when one kid went too far when I was 17, I nearly killed her by beating her. I was sent to juvenile for two years. Harsh yes, but I kept getting in trouble there.

"Haven't you done enough….?" I whispered to her.

Rachel suddenly grabbed my chin roughly and dug her sharp nails into my skin. I winced slightly, but didn't show signs of backing down. She chuckled and lightly dragged the nails on her free hand down the left side of my face. "You think you can stand up to me huh? I'm the most popular girl in this school and you are the freakiest girl I have ever met. I bet not even the ugliest guy in school would fuck you. I bet you cut yourself because nobody loves you. No friends, no boyfriend or girlfriend, you have _no one._"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but then something snapped deep within me. I felt anger and that anger boiled up more and more until I curled my lips back into a snarl. "Go fuck yourself."

Then I grabbed her wrist and snapped it backwards.

Rachel screamed out in pain, cradling her sprained/broken wrist against her chest. A couple teachers rushed over and one grabbed me before I could run off and hauled me to the principle's office.

….

"I am so sorry Mr. Winters. Shell….she hasn't been doing so well lately…and it doesn't help that she is bulled."

"I understand Lisa. Rachel will be sending an apology note to Shell this week and Shell will have to send one also for spraining her wrist."

_Like hell I will. _I mentally growled as I sat outside the principle's office. It was Rachel's fault. She provoked me. The family even said it was my fault and that I provoked Rachel. I was just walking! Is that illegal now also? I have to pay 2000 bucks out of my money. No fucking way. I worked my ass off for all that money.

No, I don't have a job. But I'm a part time author and I write mostly horror/supernatural. My writing was a big success for me. I heard Lisa thank the principle again and then she came out and saw me. "Come on sweetie, you're excused for the day."

When we got home, I didn't come out of my room until dinner time. And even through that, I was quiet. I stayed in my room the rest of the night and wrote up my stories, listening to songs all night long.

Rachel's scream of pain kept coming to my head. As sickening as it sounds, it sounded like music to my ears.

Within Temptation's It's the Fear began playing on my speakers and I quietly sung to it.

"Because my fate is horror and doom…."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the Fear**

**Warning, this chapter is m-rated. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_Black. _

_All I saw was black. _

_I wrapped my arms around myself and exhaled, seeing my breath in the darkness surrounding me. _

_That's when I heard laughing. I glanced around frantically, trying to find the source of the laughter. I suddenly felt something sharp slice into my cheek and winced, immediately putting my hand to my cheek. When I brought my hand back, I saw blood. _

"_You stupid bitch!" I heard Rachel's voice shout out with pure venom in her voice. "You really think you can get away with anything you want just because your parents died?" _

_The laughing became louder and louder until it started making my ears literally bleed. Thin streams of blood trickled out of my ears and made echoing dripping sounds as the drops hit the black ground. _

_Hands roughly pushed me to the ground and started beating me, crushing my ribs, causing blood to fly from my mouth as I coughed. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, trying to push them off. But they seemed like they had supernatural strength! I coughed more and more, causing more blood to fly out of my mouth. _

"_Burn like your parents did!" _

_Suddenly I felt the agonizing pain and screamed out in agony as flames burned through my shirt and into my skin. I fell to the ground and tears poured from my eyes like a river as I struggled to put the fire on my back out. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" _

"_Never! You deserve to die just like your pathetic parents!" _

"_**ENOUGH!" **_

_The laughter ceased immediately, the fire fading away but the agonizing pain was still there. My limbs felt too weak to prop my body up and silent tears trickled down my pale and bloodied cheeks. _

"_**Poor little lamb." **__A deep male voice echoed in the darkness. It had a smooth and sly edge to it and it sent shudders down my spine. _

_As if some invisible force took control of my body, I shakily pulled myself up into a sitting position on my knees, my hands on the ground before me. Tears still fell down my cheeks and all of a sudden, a warm hand took hold of my chin and tilted my head up. I could see the outline of a tall, lithe man dressed in what seemed like a robe. His hair was black also and looked slicked back and spiked. _

_But was struck the most to me was his piercing and glowing, golden-amber eyes. They glowed through the darkness of the area we were in. _

_I tried to speak, tried to get my voice to work. But the words only choked in my throat. __**"Do not fret my dear…" **__the man leaned down and his soft lips grazed my ear. __**"For I am always watching you." **_

And then my eyes opened.

I felt bile rise up in my throat and I quickly scrambled out of bed and got to the toilet just in time to vomit in it. I puked up everything I had for dinner and groaned, grabbing the edge of the counter and pulling myself up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and observed myself. My skin was a sickly pale-color and I noticed I had scratches on my cheek. The same one that was scratched in my nightmare.

But then I looked down at my hand and saw my fingers covered in blood. "I must've scratched myself in my sleep…."

I washed my hands, cleaned up my cheek and brushed my teeth, trying to get the nasty after taste out of my mouth. I finally managed to get it out after washing my mouth out three times. I gurgled some water and then spit it out, coughing a little bit. "Ugh…" I wiped my mouth with a towel and cleaned up my mess.

I shut the light off and wandered back to my bed. It was still dark out, around three in the morning. I sighed softly and crawled back into my bed, snuggling deep into my soft blankets and pillows.

It wasn't long before I felt a _presence _in the room. It felt dark and engulfing….but yet it felt inviting.

I opened my hazel orbs and sat up, looking around my room. I could FEEL that someone was there, but I couldn't see anyone. "Hello….?" I called out softly.

No answer.

"Look, I know you're there, I can feel you…."

That's when I heard a deep and dark chuckle come from the darkness in my room. "You have bravery my dear. Calling out to the darkness, asking who is inside it."

"I've been in and around darkness my whole life. I'm not afraid of it." I spoke, my eyes darting about the room to find where the voice came from.

"Oh?" the voice replied with an amused tone. "Then you won't be afraid if I do this…?"

I waited for a moment. Then, I felt something slightly cool slither across my hand. I glanced down at my hand and saw something grainy cross over the back of hand. It looked like….sand.

The sand formed into some sort of a tendril-like appendage and coiled around my arm, going all the way up to my shoulder. It felt smooth and cool to the touch and I felt more coil around my body.

And I still wasn't afraid.

"Not afraid are you?" the voice asked. "You are intriguing little one."

"I have no reason to be afraid." I replied. "Now why don't you show yourself?"

The voice chuckled. "My pleasure."

The shadows in my room moved all together to form a solid humanoid figure. And then it took on the appearance of a tall and slim, lithe man. He had black hair that was slicked back into spikes and gleaming, golden eyes that seemed to pierce through the darkness. His skin was a grey color, but looked quite normal and he wore a black robe that was slightly open at his chest.

I'm not ashamed to say he was…..well….attractive.

My dull eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you?"

The man smirked and I saw behind smooth lips, two rows of sharp-looking teeth. "Ohhh surely you would know."

"Well, I don't."

"So feisty." He chuckled darkly. "You always have been. I am the creature that haunts your dreams. I am the one who hides underneath your bed. I am the one who _feeds _off your _fear_."

I was silent for a moment and then it all seemed to click together in my brain. "You're…..the Boogeyman."

He smirked and did a mock bow. "Yes, but you may call me Pitch."

I pursed my lips. "And you probably already know who I am."

Pitch chuckled. "Very clever."

"I have school in the morning. So if you just came here to bother me, piss off. I'm not in the mood."

All of a sudden, an invisible force pushed me down onto my back and I gasped when I realized I couldn't get back up. The tendrils-and some of them were fucking HANDS- were keeping me pinned down. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at Pitch, who only smirked.

"I do not appreciate being mocked." He spoke, standing at my bed side now and looked down at me with those piercing eyes of his.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Tickle me to death?" I spat.

Pitch only kept that smirk on his face and that's when I realized that the hands and tendrils began to…..wander.

One coiled around my neck, squeezing lightly, but not cutting off my air. That same tendril slowly, VERY slowly slipped into my shirt and I shivered when it slithered across my chest.

A shadowy hand crept underneath my shirt also and smooth, cool fingertips glided over my skin. I gasped and shook my head, glaring at Pitch. "What are you-?!" before I could finish, a shadowy hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me.

"Wouldn't want to alert your parents now would we?" He grinned down at me.

I struggled in my restraints, but I found it to be no use. Another hand teased my abdomen and to my complete shock, began to slip underneath my black pajama pants.

_Fuck! No fucking way! _I screamed mentally and struggled violently in my restraints, including wiggling my body and trying to thrash my limbs. I was only held down tightly. I glared venomously at the man standing beside my bed and squirmed as the hand in my pants slipped under my undies and began to rub a spot where no one, but my fucking soul mate, should touch.

I closed my eyes shut tightly and squirmed more, trying to escape the torturing and violating touch.

I heard Pitch chuckle. "It's easier if you just give in."

I shook my head rapidly, squirming more as the hand traveled down more, brushing against my nether regions. That's when a heavy weight pressed down on my bed and hovered over my squirming form. "You're a fiery little one." He laughed darkly and a muffled gasp escaped from the back of my throat when a sinfully, hot tongue traced my earlobe.

I ripped my head to the side and bit my tongue as a finger maneuvered around and then plunged inside all the way up to the knuckle. My eyes flew open in shock and pain, my orbs meeting the Boogeyman's gleaming, golden ones. Pain shot up through my body as the finger moved around, passing tight muscles.

_Nonononono! I don't want this! It hurts! _I cried mentally and turned my head to the side, feeling tears trickle down my pale cheeks. The man above me just smiled and brushed away my tears with his fingers. They felt a bit warmer than the ones teasing my skin. The finger moved in and out in a thrusting motion and a second was added, doubling the pain.

But then I felt a different feeling, a new sensation that was completely foreign to me. It was pleasure. A small, muffled moan escaped from my covered mouth as the fingers moved in and out slowly, agonizingly teasingly.

The Boogeyman smirked. "You're enjoying this, my dear." He traced his hot tongue down the length of my neck as I shook my head.

I was lying to both him and myself. My body was giving into the way the fingers were pleasuring me and my mind was quickly becoming clouded with nothing but pleasure. My eyes widened and a louder, muffled moan escaped when the fingers brushed against a spot inside that made me see stars and nothing but pleasure coursed through my body.

My heart pounded in my chest, my ears and I had given up fighting long ago, moans and whimpers coming through the hand over my mouth.

That's when I felt a tightening sensation in my lower stomach and I began to spasm, thrashing wildly against the tendrils' and hands' hold. Then, the fingers pushed in as deep as they could, hitting that spot one last time before I let out a small scream and released all over the shadowy fingers.

I panted, going limp as the last of my orgasm washed through me. I winced slightly when the fingers left and then the hand covering my mouth disappeared.

"You….you…." I seethed, glaring at the man hovering over me.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He smirked, his lips resting on my shoulder, the straps of my tank top and bra away from my shoulder. "Because from those lovely sounds you made…."

"Shut up!" I hissed, trying to knee him in the gut or between his legs. The tendrils and hands still kept me down and all of them slipped out of my shirt and pants. "You bastard! How could you-?!"

A hoarse scream erupted from my mouth when sharp teeth pierced the skin of my shoulder and I cried, tears trickling down my face. Blood trickled down my shoulder and I winced as his teeth left and he lapped up the blood, swallowing it.

I felt sick to my stomach and violated and hating myself for enjoying it.

"Mmm…" he purred, licking his lips once he was done lapping up the blood. "Your blood is delicious…"

"BASTARD!" I screamed angrily and immediately when I tried to knee him, he vanished and so did the hands and tendrils.

"Til next time my dear." Pitch's voice echoed in the room as it laughed and slowly faded away.

"Agh…..fuck…." I winced, holding my shoulder. I hurried to my bathroom, wincing in the process and looked at the wound in my shoulder. It was a nasty, bite mark (OF COURSE, DUH). "Fucking…shit…."

After 15 minutes of swearing, I finally cleaned up my shoulder and bandaged it up. I sighed and rubbed my cheek.

_What am I gonna do now…? _


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the Fear**

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke up the next morning, with a sore shoulder and sort of sore between my legs. I groaned and shut my eyes, wanting to sleep longer, but I had to go to school.

_And see all the people I fucking hate. _I growled mentally and then got out of bed. Instead of jeans, I put on very comfortable black and white plaid pants and then a long sleeved black shirt and my leather jacket, deciding to wear my airwalks this time.

I winced slightly after getting dressed (I had taken a shower and then bandaged my shoulder up). It wasn't painful, just somewhat uncomfortable. I tried not to show my grimacing when I walked downstairs for a short breakfast and then headed off to school.

Rachel was at it being a bitch again and during 3rd hour while the teacher was gone, she and her fucking group of whores decided to corner me and shout and chant nasty words and remarks at me.

My heart was pounding in my ears, in my head. It was all too much. I was going to explode. Finally, I did. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at them and immediately, the whole room went silent.

Rachel was shocked for all two seconds before she slapped me hard across the face, her long nails raking my face. Then she kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall onto my back. "You little bitch!" she shrieked in her high, preppy voice. "You think you can talk to me like that? Huh?!"

She stomped down on my side, on my ribs and my hazel eyes went wide with terror when I realized my ribs were cracking. I tried to get her to stop, but she kept stomping on my ribs until the school bell rang.

"What a worthless idiot."

"I hope she kills herself. Nothing but a burden on society."

I managed to get out of the room without anybody noticing and hurried to the bathroom, wheezing and wincing, holding my left side. There were definitely a couple broken ribs. I felt a sensation in my throat and I started coughing hard. So hard I coughed up blood into the sink.

"F-fuck…." I swore quietly, wiping up the blood and cleaning up the sink.

"It seems like that girl needs to be taught a lesson."

I gasped and whirled around, finding the King of Nightmares standing there in the shadows of the room. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What the hell do you want?"

He chuckled. "Now, is that anyway to speak to me after what I gave you last night?"

My face blushed bright red and I glared at him. "Shut up!" I hissed, wheezing more. "You did that against my will!"

"Ah, but you enjoyed it, did you not?"

I growled, wanting to punch that smug grin off his face. "Just get out of here. I'm not in the mood."

Before I could leave, he was suddenly right in front of me and I yelped, backing away from him in an instant and was suddenly cornered against the wall. His right hand came up to my face, the side that had been cut by Rachel's nails. I almost flinched at his touch and then came to realize that his touch was not cool like it was yesterday, but instead it was warm.

"Tsk….that girl will pay dearly for what she has done." He spoke and I could hear the seriousness in his voice. Sand traveled out of his hand and it slithered across my cheek and this time I did flinch as the sand slithered across the cuts and within seconds, they felt extremely better.

"What did you-?"

"I healed you. Now for your ribs…."

I was about to ask what he was going to do and then my face heated up when I felt his hand go underneath my shirt, resting on the skin above my ribs. I winced from the pain, but warmth began to spread across my skin and then I realized he was healing my ribs.

I sighed in the warmth and once it was all done, his hand seemed like it was going to leave, but then I was surprised to find his hand slipping into my pants. "W-w-wait! Don't! You can't-!"

"One of my Fearlings is outside. They'll take care of anybody who comes close." He chuckled, slipping his hand in more and ghosting over a very personal spot.

"No!" I whispered, clinging to his robe as if my life depended on it. "N-not here, please…someone will see…."

He was so close to touching me there that I had already begun to pant, my heart pounding in my chest as I was also afraid someone would come in.

But then his hand slipped out and before I could say anything, warm lips pressed against mine. My face blushed bright red and I closed my eyes tight, trying to get him to release me. His slightly larger hands encircled around my wrists and pinned them to the wall beside my head, pressing his body against mine so I could feel his insane body heat.

His lips pressed harder against mine, his tongue swiping across my bottom lip demanding for entrance. I refused him entry and this must've annoyed him because he suddenly pressed up against me tight and I could feel how aroused he was. My mouth accidentally opened in a gasp, but it was too late to realize my mistake as I felt his warm tongue slide into my mouth.

I groaned from the feeling. It was extremely new to me, first kiss and all. Never thought I would be standing in a bathroom, kissing the King of Nightmares after he had already violated me. If I was gonna say that his kissing was bad, it wasn't. It was actually perfect, as if he had kissed many girls before.

His tongue slid over and around mine, caressing it in the most seductive way. I felt heat pool into my lower regions and I cursed myself for actually enjoying it. It was when I started to actually push my tongue against his in a feeble attempt to kiss back and he growled low in his throat, his chest pushed up against mine tight and engulfing me in that seductive warmth.

A loud moan came out of my mouth when his tongue finally touched a spot on my tongue that made me see stars for a moment.

Then, he pulled away from my lips for me to catch my breath and then went right back in, except the kiss was hotter and rougher this time and a couple more moans escaped, accompanied by some groans as his arousal was more noticeable.

That's when he pulled away for real this time and bit my ear with his somewhat sharp teeth. "You are lucky I can't fuck you right here." He growled.

I felt myself blush and looked away from him. "Wasn't last night enough?"

He smirked against my ear. "Oh…that was just a preview. I will give you so much more. In less than two days time, I'll have you screaming in pleasure."

I pushed against his chest. "I'll fight you."

His golden eyes gleamed. "Will you?" he chuckled and backed away from me. "Til next time my dear."

And then he disappeared.

My lips tingled from the kiss and I touched them briefly. First kiss and first sexual experience with the infamous Boogeyman…

I must be fucking insane. I sighed softly and went to my locker. When I opened it, a note fell out.

I picked it up before it hit the ground and opened it.

_Come to the west stairwell. _

_Josh Michaels. _

Him…he is the guy I've had a crush on since before I left for those years. I sighed and put the note in my folder. I headed off to the west stairwell.

It was quiet when I got there and I was walking up the stairwell when I heard a thud and something sticky and cold splashed right over my head and covered me in head to toe. I was in shock for a couple seconds and then I realized what I was covered in.

Pig's blood.

I heard laughing and looked up the second flight of stairs to see Rachel and her friends, including Josh all laughing at me. "I can't believe the stupid bitch fell for it!" Josh gaffed.

Rachel looked at me with a glare in her eyes. "You really think he would like a freak like you? You're stupider than I thought!"

Anger boiled up inside me and all of a sudden, the stairwell seemed to become darker and out of the shadows, stepped Pitch. He smirked at me before he held some of that black sand in his hand and then blew it onto Rachel.

Rachel blinked and then she coughed, then she looked around her and started screaming. Pitch had made her see her worst fear; bats.

Rachel screamed and swatted at them, unfortuanally for her she, Pitch and I were the only ones who could see them. She whirled around, her long hair in her face and then the heel of her shoe got caught on the stairwell.

She gasped, the bats disappearing and fell backwards on the stairwell. She twisted onto her side and I heard a crack as her arm broke when it hit a stair, another crack from her nose as he face collided with another stair and even more cracks and crunches as her body broke easily while tumbling down the stairs.

Finally, her head collided with the bottom of the stairs, splitting her head right open. Rachel went limp, face contorted in agony and blood covering her skin. Her arm snapped in half, bone protruding out from the skin. Blood began to pour out from her body and run down the steps I was standing on.

She was dead.

I was snapped out of my trance as Miranda began screaming at the top of her lungs.

….

"…_the death of Rachel Anderson is tragic. Her friends claim that she began screaming and hitting at something invisible and then tripped on the stair…" _

It was now around ten at night. Everyone else was sleeping and I had just gotten out of my third shower. Yes, I took three showers to get all the disgusting animal blood off. I had to throw my clothes away, they could never be restored.

Rachel Anderson was dead.

My worst enemy….killed by the Boogeyman.

I shut off my laptop. They had called school off for the rest of the week (it was only Thursday), due to the tragic event.

I wore a pair of black sweatpants with a red tank top, my hair up in a towel. I sighed softly and then reached up, my fingers curling around the towel and then took the towel away, my long hair cascading down my back. I grabbed a brush and began brushing through my hair when I felt warm fingers touch the back of my neck and begin to tread softly through my long locks.

"Your hair is so wonderfully soft…"

I narrowed my eyes a little. "Are you sucking up for what you did earlier?"

The Nightmare King chuckled and I felt his arms coil around my waist, pulling me against his body. "Perhaps."

"Well it ain't working."

I felt him smirk against my neck and suddenly, I was spun around to face him and his mouth crashed on mine, teeth biting, lips bruising and tongue invading my mouth. I struggled and closed my eyes tightly, pushing against his chest. He growled and held me tightly to him, so tightly I could feel his arousal.

Since I couldn't push him away…..I bit down on his tongue.

Pitch yelped and pulled away from my mouth, his tongue slightly bleeding. He snarled and in the blink of an eye, he slapped me across the face.

My eyes were wide with shock, my mouth slightly open. He actually hit me!

His hand came up and fisted in my hair, yanking my head back painfully. I gritted my teeth in pain and groaned while Pitch breathed across my neck.

"You better be prepared for tonight, because I can go more than one round."


End file.
